April Fools'
by Thepopcornpup
Summary: "'Wait, Les.' He warned. 'Knowing them, I'm sure these guys have got plenty of tricks up their sleeves today. I should probably go in and make sure it's safe before you go.' Les nodded. 'Good call.' Davey cautiously made his way up to the front door...but not cautiously enough. (Davey and Les' first April Fools' with the Newsies.) (One-Shot)
**Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for reading!**

 **This story is a lot shorter than what I normally write, but you know, short and sweet! It's an idea I've had for a while, but I wasn't able to write it until this time of year. Anyway, I hope you like it, and if you do, reviews are much appreciated! Happy April Fools' Day! I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Wait up!" Davey called as Les ran ahead of him.

"No way!" Les shouted back. "I gotta get to Jack and pull a prank on him!"

Davey chuckled as Les ran across the pavement excitedly. It was Les' favorite holiday, April Fools' Day. He'd already played a ton of jokes that morning, such as hiding Davey's hat or telling Sarah they'd jacked up the prices for the papes again.

"I swear, it's true!" Les had insisted to his sister, trying desperately to keep a straight face."We're gonna have another strike!"

Sarah giggled. In all honesty, Les was on the verge of laughter himself, and she could clearly tell it was another joke. To humor him, she'd ruffled his hair and said, "Well, you boys be safe with the strike, then. Stay away from those Delancey's."

Now, as Les bounced towards the Distribution Center, Davey shook his head, feeling a grin appear on his face. April Fools' with Les could be exhausting, but boy, was it fun to see the smile on that kid's face.

"What kinda prank should I pull on Jack, Davey?" Les asked excitedly, stopping and waiting for his brother.

Davey shrugged. "You're the prankster out of the two of us."

"I could try the one about the prices of the papers again," Les mused. "Can you imagine his face?"

"I bet he'd start a strike right then and there," Davey smirked.

"Let's stop at the Lodging House and wait for him," Les said as they passed the large building.

Les was about to run inside, but Davey put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Wait, Les." He warned. "Knowing them, I'm sure these guys have got plenty of tricks up their sleeves today. I should probably go in and make sure it's safe before you go."

Les nodded. "Good call."

Davey cautiously made his way up to the front door...but not cautiously enough. For, barely two seconds before he could twist the door handle, Davey was suddenly sopping wet.

"Ahh!" Davey shouted, shaking. "What the-?!"

"Davey!" Les ran up to him, barely containing his laughter. "What happened?"

Davey shivered angrily. "I don't know."

"Oh my gosh!" Came an shout from somewhere above them. "Crud! I'm comin' down there!"

Davey looked up. "W-was that Cr-Crutchie?" He asked, his teeth chattering.

Sure enough, within a minute or two, Crutchie hobbled up to the two brothers in front of the Lodging House, looking horrified. "Davey! Oh, I'm so sorry! That wasn't meant for ya!"

A puzzled look crossed Davey's face. "That was y-you?"

Crutchie nodded, his freckled face crimson. "I'm sorry!" He repeated. "I swear, I didn't mean it for you!"

"Well, who-who was it for, then?" Davey questioned, not sure whether to be annoyed that Crutchie did that, or confused for the very same reason.

"The first guy to walk through that door," Crutchie answered. He paused, then added, "Well, I suppose that _was_ you, but I didn't expect it to be."

Davey sighed. "Why?"

Crutchie scratched the back of his head, still blushing furiously as he explained, "Well, ya see, last night, we was all talkin' about the pranks we was gonna pull for April Fools' today. Oh, Happy April Fools' Day, by the way!"

Davey shot him a glare.

"Right then," Crutchie mumbled with an apologetic smile. "Anyways, the boys was all sayin' that I'se too nice to pull a good prank. And, I says, 'Of course, I ain't! I can pull a prank if I wanna!' But, they was all convinced I couldn't pull it off. So, I thought I'd prove 'em wrong by hidin' out on the roof and dumpin' a bucket of water on one of their heads when they ain't expectin' it. A classic, ya know? I'd soak 'em, get it?"

Davey finally cracked a smile. He let out a chuckle and shook his head. "You're something else, Crutchie, you know that?"

"I guess I am," Crutchie replied, feeling relieved. "So, ya ain't mad?"

"I suppose I'm not," Davey sighed.

Meanwhile, Les was in stitches. "That was priceless, Crutchie!"

Crutchie grinned. "Thanks, ya guys."

"Now, could I get a towel or something?" Davey asked, shaking himself much like a dog. "That was _freezing_ water."

"Oh, yes, of course, yeah!" Crutchie stammered. "I'll go and get it, though. I'm pretty sure Mush and Romeo has got a booby trap involvin' a pie hooked up in there somewhere, and I don't think ya need to be pranked any more than ya already have."

"Thanks, Crutchie," Davey grinned, shaking his head again.

Crutchie turned to go inside, but before he could, Davey called his name. "Crutchie?"

"Yeah?" Crutchie asked, turning his head.

"After I dry off," Davey said, a smile playing at his lips. "Maybe we could refill that bucket of yours and prove your prank-playing skills to the rest of the Newsies."

"Oooh, I'll help!" Les exclaimed excitedly.

Crutchie smiled. "That sounds great, Dave."


End file.
